


Preparation before the prom.

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: Preparation before the prom.
Relationships: Daeron I Targaryen/Rhaena Targaryen (Daughter of Aegon III)





	Preparation before the prom.

那是为了庆祝戴伦征服多恩而举办的舞会，地点定在王城里的红堡。  
当然，作为舞会当之无愧的主角，戴伦是一定要出席的。  
所以，他必须要在舞会举行前选择一位名媛作为自己的舞伴，陪他跳舞会开场的第一段舞。  
尽管许多名媛都热情地主动向他自我推荐，其中就有他的妹妹黛安娜和两个表妹莫妮卡和比安卡，他用委婉的方式拒绝了两个表妹，然后以黛安娜已经与贝勒订婚为由，拒绝了她。  
因为戴伦的心中早就做出了决定，他所喜爱的舞伴人选，永远都是他的妹妹蕾娜。  
他很期待，当她得知这个消息后的反应，因为一向安静的她，几乎没有参与过如此热闹的活动。  
“哥哥，你真的要选我作为你的舞伴吗？”蕾娜放下手里的书籍，睁大眼睛，讶异地看着戴伦。  
“当然。”戴伦立刻回答道，没有一丝犹豫。  
他很确信，她就是他想要的舞伴。  
蕾娜嫣然一笑，温柔地看着戴伦，轻轻吐出几个音节来。“哥哥，能够得到你的邀请，我感到很荣幸。”  
见蕾娜未如想象中的那般欣喜，戴伦不禁有些失落。  
“蕾娜，你不愿意吗？”戴伦看出了蕾娜的犹豫，轻声问道。“如果你不愿意的话，你可以直接告诉我，我绝不会强迫你违背心意的。”他信誓旦旦地保证道，真诚的模样令她为之心动。  
“没有。”蕾娜摇了摇头，低声答道，“只是—我认为比起我，有很多富有魅力的贵族小姐更适合当你的舞伴，就像黛安娜姐姐，莫妮卡表姐，还有阿黛尔小姐，玛格丽小姐，她们都比我要好上许多。”她垂下眼帘，眼底闪过一丝黯然。“她们理应得到你的青睐，而不是我。”  
“蕾娜。”戴伦轻声唤了句蕾娜的名字，认真地对她说，“你无需自谦。我由衷地认为，除了你以外，没有任何一位名媛值得我的邀请，获得这份殊荣。在我的眼里，你永远是王城里的珍宝，最漂亮的姑娘。”  
闻言，蕾娜的眼睛亮了起来，纤密的睫毛下，清澈透亮的紫色眼瞳里隐隐闪烁着智慧的光芒，像是璀璨的星辰闪耀在寂静的夜空。  
戴伦静静地注视着蕾娜，他的嘴角自然而然地上扬，俊美的面容上露出灿烂的笑容，笑得张扬肆意，不加掩饰，就像是盛夏阳光般耀眼夺目，使人为之倾心。  
一抹淡淡的红晕悄然爬上了她白皙的脸颊，她羞涩地低下头，不敢直视他热切的目光。  
虽然他的话语让她很高兴，但是她总觉得他对她的好，已经超过兄妹的情谊，接近情人的恋慕。  
但她仔细想想，他对姐姐好像也并不一般，那把多恩长弓便是证明。  
或许是她想太多了吧。  
他怎么可能会喜欢自己呢。  
蕾娜摇了摇头，强迫自己不去想这些。她不能够奢求太多，何况他是姐姐喜欢的人。  
忽然间，蕾娜像是想到了什么一样，双手攥住了裙摆。  
“哥哥，我并不会跳舞。”蕾娜攥紧了裙摆，用细不可闻的声音说。“玛丽修女从没有教过我如何跳交际舞。”  
“没有关系。”戴伦微笑着说，“蕾娜，你只要将你的手交给我就好，我会引领着你的步伐，告诉你该如何跳舞。”  
“从现在开始，把你的手交给我。”戴伦勾起唇角，微微一笑。“我有足够的自信，能够赶在舞会前教会你如何跳舞。”  
“那就劳烦你了，哥哥。”蕾娜莞尔一笑，笑靥如花，朝戴伦伸出了左手。  
戴伦握住了蕾娜的左手，她的小手白皙柔嫩，摸起来的触感像是塞里斯所产的优质丝绸般光滑细腻，带着些许凉意。尽管他并没有触碰过太多女士的手，但他相信，没有哪位女士的触感会比她好上许多。  
在接下来的几日里，他们都尽可能地利用闲暇时间来练习舞蹈。尽管戴伦细心地教导蕾娜跳舞，蕾娜也认真地向他学习，但留给他们学习的时间实在是太短了，完全无法让蕾娜学会如何跳交际舞。  
但蕾娜多少学到了些舞蹈知识，而戴伦也乐于教导她，尽管蕾娜经常跟不上节奏，踩到他的鞋。  
每当蕾娜不小心踩上戴伦的皮鞋时，她会用担忧的眼神看向他，而他总是以灿烂的笑容来回应。  
而这样的事，往往一日之内会发生多次。  
他们的感情，在几日的教学里逐渐升温，变得亲密起来。


End file.
